epicwarsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Quest-6-6
'Chapter 6, Mission 6' Enemy Hero: Angel Metatron* Enemy Level: 400 Enemy Units: Viegraff Clone**, Popo Clone**, Fairy, Divine Angel (Ex)**, Harpy, Goblin, Mystic Enemy Items: Angel Slayer (x2), Faatality Drink, Angel Armour, Holy Shield, Gungnir Energy Cost: 100 Items: *Common Item: Angel Wing *Rare Item: Glorious Wing Mastery: *'0% Mastery:' 650 Exp, 6,000 Gold *'100% Mastery:' 780 Exp, 7,200 Gold *'200% Mastery:' 910 Exp, 8,400 Gold *'300% Mastery: '''1,040 Exp, 9,600 Gold '''Strategy': When facing this boss, it is important to note these things: 1: Due to his massive size, and being an Arch Angel, Metatron cannot even be attacked by smaller units, such as Goblins, Ninja Assassins or most melee units below 4 Cost. There are some exceptions to this, such as Elite Hobbits and Blood Sucker Vampires. Catapults also have difficulty targetting him, due to their low firing arc. 2: Due to his massive Def stat, most units will be hitting minimums against him, making multiple hit units more valuable than single hit units in order to kill him before time runs out. 3: Due to his size, his Special Attack - which he uses almost exclusively, hits three times in the place where "Short" range units, such as Cursed Pirates stand to attack, as well as hitting below him. 4: Almost universally, Metatron will summon Viegraff Clones to start with. With high-end gear such as Dimension Axes, Elder Wizards can kill off the Viegraff Clones the boss starts off with easily. He will then follow up with Mystics, and then Fairies, which die easily to Witches and Fire Succubi respectively. After a bit of this, he will begin to spam Goblins, which are best killed by Hobbits/Elite Hobbits. Build up more Fire Succubi to increase your damage while continuing to send out a continuous stream of hobbits to block his goblins. Eventually, Metatron will go down. If you have Fairies, they can be used in place of Hobbits to stop his goblin spam. about 3 spawns of fairies (15 total) can kill the goblins as they spawn, allowing you to focus entirely on summoning more succubi to damage the boss. The boss can also be completed with lower-end equipment, but it is significantly slower and harder. You'll want to have the Angel Armor from mastering 15 missions for the massive durability boost, a couple of Gungnirs for mana+, and possibly some Earth+ equipment or just whatever you can get with decent stats. Equip Viegraff, Trolls, Elite Knights, and Phantom Knights. First, summon Phantom Knights the instant the mission starts. This will cause Metatron to summon Goblins instead of the usual Viegraff Clones. Then, summon 1 group of Trolls to hold off the Goblins. Summon each again in that order (doing just about anything else results in Fairies being summoned, which is game over), and start spamming Elite Knights. Continue this until the knights are under the boss and you have reached the unit cap, and then switch back to Phantom Knights. If at any point you are not over the unit cap right after summoning Phantom Knights, send a group of Elite Knights along with them. Use Heal in between every summon. Note: If the boss runs up to you and kills you right at the start, you likely have the agressive AI bug. To stop this from happening, refresh the page and then clear Quest-1-1 once. The boss should revert to its normal behavior after this. (*) Unique Hero: Angel Metatron: 500/120/120 Spells: Thunder Storm 3 (**) Unique Unit: Viegraff Clone A non-hero Viegraff the Red, with several differences: 250/60/80 Melee, Fire Rather than using spells, attacks using Viegraff's Special Attack. Cost: 5, Population: 3 Popo Clone A non-hero Popo the Epic Dwarf, with several differences: 270/55/90 Melee, Earth Rather than using spells, attacks using Popo's Special Attack. Cost: 5, Population: 3 Divine Angel (Ex) As Angel Knight except: 130/50/45 Element: True Thunder, Melee, Weak versus Earth. Cost: 3 Category:Quests